HVU: 2
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: FUTANARI. featuring Sakura and Ino. But before Ino and Sakura can be together, Sakura must go through a list of people for her to release her sexual desires on.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **

**futanari  
**

**I dont own this anime.**

**

* * *

**Summer was there in the Hidden Village and most of them had summer jobs, Sakura, of course, was a nurse that helped out in the hospital. It was raining that day and Sakura thought about the fact that she hadn't masturbated since Tenten and Temari got together. She wasn't in the mood for sex since then and her friends notice that was quieter than usual. Another thing that was different was that Sakura was starting to get closer to Ino. They were both getting closer to one another; they would often spend their Friday nights at each other apartments watching TruTV. 'Wait.' Sakura wasn't masturbating but Ino still was-or one could say Sakura was jading Ino off. And though Saukura would get hard, she would just wait it out until her cock got soft again.

Or maybe Sakura and Ino were getting close together because Sakura was pleasureing her? Sakura shrugged, 'whatever'. She didn't really care anymore. When she felt ready for sex again, she would go for it but until the-she could give hand jobs to Ino.

The rain dripped onto the windows of the hospital; it was a slow day. but it was almost time for her to get off and today was Friday.

futa-futa-futa-futa

The lights were dim in the apartment; Ino sat on the couch with her skanty pants down to her knees. Her shirt and bra was off, and the TV was on mute. She was hard and breathing slowly, deeply. Sakura rubbed her hand smoothly over Ino's smooth stomach, the muscles bare. Sakura had her head between the nook in Ino's neck, kissing her. She left her small red hickies on Ino's neck. Ino had her hands to the side of her waiting for Sakura.

She wanted to pleasure Sakura but was denied. Ino asked what she was waiting for or who she was for, but Saukura said she just wasn't into sex at the moment, yet she was willing to give. Nonetheless, Ino waited.

Sakura's hand moved from Ino's stomach down to her cock.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

** and so the story begins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**dos semanas hasta escudar es no mas!**

**whats so strange is that i havent watch this show since the year 2006. lol  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura has no right to be all emo and dark about Tenten going for Temari. In fact, friends like Kiba were telling her to "just go die already if you're miserable." She would laugh though and ust confind in him about her feelings of despair. He would then bring up Ino and Sakura would remember the nights where her and Ino stayed up half the night, having Sakura give her hand jobs.

She sat at the roman noodle shop where Naruto usually attended; he was out training with Sasuke-was it Neji-nonetheless, Naruto was out training with someone. Kiba and Shino sat next to Sakura while Shikamaru sat on the other side of Sakura. Shikamaru played a ninja game that was similar to chess while the other three ate.

"So how's your sex life doing?"

Sakura didn't answer, not wanting to admit that it wasn't doing too good. They sighed on the behalf of her and then Kiba had the strangest idea come to his head.

"How about you go have yourself a little harmless fun with out all the emotion involve that comes with love." He said. He nudge Shino and nodded his head.

Sakura wasn't sure what he was getting at but it sounded....exciting! "Okay."

"There are a good amounts of broken hearts here in the village; for instance, look at Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara. I'm sure there are more but I can't really know for a fact. I heard Kankoru also recently broke up with someone but I can't even remember who."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sniffed the fact that Kiba hadn't mention his own name.

"So..."Sakura said.

"Have sex with them. Food and sex bring the most pleasure to people, so why not. Of course, be clean and safe but then, most of us always put our health before anything, so I'm sure you don't have to worry about getting anything." He looked at Shino. "Isn't that right Shino; we go and get checked about once a month, uh."

"Yeah, I know." Pointed Sakura, "I'm the one who does the testing."

Kiba stared blankly at Sakura for a moment and felt embarrass. Shikamaru chuckle while Shino fixed his glasses."Oh yeah."

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

On a piece of napkin, Kiba wrote down all the names that he mention, secretly, adding in Shikamaru's name to the list along with Tsunade as a joke, to see if Sakura would really try and get her.

Sakura walked along the trails to see who she could meet first. She decided to try her hand at, Sasuke. She thought maybe Naruto but he would be too easy, since he did have a crush on her but then, at the same time he also had a crush on Sasuke and, that crush was more powerful, nonetheless, she was going to try her hand at Sasuke, him being the challenger and what not.

She went down the trail that led to the woods; because she didn't know if he was sparring with Naruto or not.

Come to find out, Naruto was sparring with Neji after all.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sasuke?"

"That JERK!" Yelled Naruto, "he didn't want to sparr wth me and Neji. Saying that we would slow him down."

"He said that because he knew it would upset Naruto."

Sakura laughed. "So he's probably about two miles further down the trail un?"

"Probably. But be careful because you know how he is when training."

Sakura rolled her eyes; they were all the same when training, no one wanted to be bother.

She didn't mind walking two more miles to find Sasuke. It was quite relaxing and soothing for her. The trees were swaying gently in the breeze, the sun was out smiling down on everyone who was out and about. It was a beautiful day to be out taking a stroll. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold, it was warm and that usually felt good to Sakura. She walked on, maybe now and then stopping at the small animals that would come out and play, or search for food. How she would love to pet a squirrel but they always ran away. It was okay though, because one day she'll go into the city and pet one. Since squirrels can be used to people when in the city.

Has she wiped the dirt from her knees and stood up to continue walking, she just remember. She searched around in her pockets to see if she could find the condoms that she brought. A sigh of relief came out when she found them in her back pocket of her pink skirt. Thank God, she did or else she'll have to turn back and walk a mile back then come and walk two more miles, then after she was done fucking with Sasuke, she have to walk to more miles and that would be five miles, an extra mile than four.

Sakura knew she was getting closer when she felt the breeze upon her, he must have been training near the water but then-Sakura stopped.

"Wait, what am I doing?" She thought for a moment. "I'm not attracted to boys; I mean, yeah I had that simple crush on Sasuke but I was 12 then. I'm not even hard thinking of having sex with him. Why would I do that-there's no point in me fucking him when I can't get it up and stay up." Sakura rolled her eyes, great-two more miles she would have to walk back. She talked to herself on the way back angry. "Why would Kiba even mention the guys, the only guy I would fuck would be Naruto since he's a such a pussy. Dammit, Kiba!"

Futa-futa-futa-futa

"I don't know, Shino, she didn't say anything when I gave her the list." They laughed.

Futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

Sakura came out from the trail sweaty and stinky; how annoyed she was at herself forgetting what she set out to fuck was something she didn't want to fuck.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" The sweet innocent voice that no doubt was Hinata's. Inner Sakura didn't hesitate to scream out, "KABLAM! WE HAVE A HOLE THAT NEEDS FEELING."

"You look down, Hinata." As always, thought Sakura. She watched as Hinata blushed. "Where you headed?"

Hinata shrugged and pointed to trail. "I wanted to speak with Naruto."

Naruto is so not into Hinata, give it up-uh, I'm the only girl he'll ever be interested in, she thought.

"I'll walk with you." The suggestion came out of no where and she regretted saying it since she would have to walk again.

futa-futa-futa-futa-futa-futa

She and Hinata walked hand and hand since Hinata was easily timid, even at the age of 19, she was still a punk but nonetheless, Hinata had a good heart, mind, and soul. She worked hard as best as she could and rarely back down from a fight; in fact, Sakura was all talk but no show(only in the bed room) but Hinata was no talk but all show, as of that, Sakura respected her.

The two of them lied under the shading of the tree because it started to get really hot. They were both sweating and took off their upper and lower garments, just in their bra and skanky pants. Hinata flushed crimson when she saw Sakura's lower half, since it was different than her own. She could see the outline and shape of it through Sakura's shorts.

Sakura saw her staring at it and Hinata quickly turned her head away.

"You wanna touch it?"

Sakura didn't hesitate; she slid down her shorts to her ankles. Her cock soft; it flipped about crazily in her lap. Hinata's face turned redder but she was curious and scooted over to Sakura. It was then that Sakura remember that Hinata had a pussy, that she wasn't a futa. She got excited and her cock became hard instantly. She wanted to be inside of her so bad, thinking of those times when her and Tenten would make love all night, emptying out as many condom boxes as they could.

Hinata saw the lust in Sakura's eyes and knew what she wanted; she wanted to enter her. And though her eyes held lust, it also held sympathy telling Hinata could say no anytime she wanted. But she didn't want to. She slide off her panties and placed them to the side.

Sakura crawled in between Hinata's legs and slowly moved her cock inside. She watched Hinata roll here eyes back and let out a moan.

Hinata's back was getting burn from the rubbing Sakura was forcing her body to do. She bite her lip because of the friction underneath that was building up. She scrathed Sakura's back and stared upward at the sky. Sakura grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to her thighs as she sat up. She was worried about getting caught since Naruto and Neji were so close; she was only glad that Hinata was keeping her screams in.

She grabbed Hinata's legs and folded them over so she was halfway off the grass, and Sakura could use her legs muscles more. Even though all this her shorts were still at her ankles. She listened to Hinata's juices gushing out. She slowed just a bit to tease Hinata and her own cock as well. Her hands grabbed onto the inner section of Hinata's thighs and pulled them open a little more. She flipped Hinata over onto her stomach and propped her on her knees so her ass was in the air. But then as she looked at Hinata's arse, she took her cock out, hearing a agitated moan come from Hinata. She didn't know whether Hinata would like it and she never done it to anyone-at least she can't recall giving it to anyone-she took it but not gave it.

Hinata felt Sakura rub her cock onto her arse and became nervous; she wasn't a big fan of sodomy and certainly didn't want to become an advocate. She closed her eyes and secretly wished Sakura would go back down to her wet spot. She saw the pleading look in Hinata's face, that was buried in the grass. She didn't know how long she stood there debating, but eventually, she took her cock and tried to penetrate her, but t was causing an alarming amount of pain for Hinata, Sakura got scared. She could barely get her head of the cock in. Her hands held onto Hinata's sides; she would try again. A small amount of saliva dropped onto the arse, dripping down onto the matted condom had lost its lubrication so she had to use whatever she could.

This time there wasn't any hesitation; she enter and came with it the agony of Hinata. She moved her hips, flexing in and out in a slow gentle movement, but has she felt the hole loosen, she sped up. There weren't any moans escaping Hinata's mouth, only the ones that came from Sakura. But she didn't keep it in there for long because; for one, the pain for the other girl. To be nice, se pulled out and went back to her pussy that was just as hard for her cock to get in. It was still early in the noon and Sakura would have stayed there forever fucking her, but she held tighter to Hinata and leaned over her back to get more force. She could fill herself pumping with cum; she bite Hinata's neck and bucked slowly; the condom was filled.

* * *

**Im sure yall seen the trailers for the dragon ball z movie...well, maybe not if you're not all that into movies like me. i saw the previews from this one guy who sent me a link-yeah, for me with my high expectations and standards up at 100000000, this movie looks pathetic to me. however, for people who have low expectations and can get into any movie then yes, this would probably be a good movie for yall. **

**why is goku white when obviously goku is chinese(even though Dragonball Z is made by the Japanese the manga was inspired by the chinese legend Journey to the West, so the characters are Chinese and take place in a rural, futuristic time period) so yeah-stupid American movie industry.**

**sorry for the mistakes :(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm here at my internship and the lady who's in charge of me isn't here right now. So I decided to write a chapter. However, im not getting the amount of reviews that I would like to have. I assume that I'm boring yall if I don't get any reviews. But I am glad to know so many people put me as a favorite story or alert-or whatever its called.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I'm making a list._

_Checking it twice._

_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Because Sakura is fucking tonight!_

It was no where near Christmas but Sarkura did what Shikamaru suggested. She made a list of all those she planned on having sex with. Looking at it at the moment, she realized that the list wasn't going to get her closer to Ino. But how could she possible move on to Ino when she still had feelings for Tenten.

"Whateva." Sakura said.

Hinata was scratched off already. She looked at the next name and the only boy who she didn't mark off her list was Naruto. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto is over Sasuke, Gaara broke up with him and now there were some rumors circlating that Naruto and Hinata were starting to become an item.

"Well," Sakura chuckled, "they can't be that much of an item if I fucked her last night-not really night but almost night since the sun was setting. Okay, I fucked her last dawn-no, yesterday dawn. Dammit! Anyways! Naruto is the next one on the list."

Sakura sat on her little cot that was spread upon the floor of her room. It was early in the morning and she had yet to wash her face or cleaned up for her work. She peered at her clock; she had about two hours to spare. Don't worry, she wasn't ever late for anything.

One year, two years, three years-she didn't know. The last time she could remember having sex with a guy was…never. But she knew she did, it just wasn't spectacular or anything.

"I wonder how big Naruto is…" She joked around for a moment. "If he's even big to begin with! HA hahahaha, hehehe! Uhhh-I should call him."

A huge grin was spread across Sakura's face; she searched for her phone finding it buried in her sheets.

She put the phone up to her ear and listened to Naruto's ringback:_ Boa-I'll Eat You Up_.

Just when the ring back was almost over, Naruto picked up saying 'Hi', always with his cheery voice. No longer a cry baby, 'Believe It' boy but a strong, handsome, blond hair, blue eye boy.

"Hello, Sakura."

At first Sakura was quite surprised to hear Naruto was up so early but then again, he must be training with Neji or something later on that day.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm."

"_Do you wanna fuck?"_

There was a slight pause and then_…"Yes, I wanna do."_

_"I can stick my dick in you?"_

_"Do you what you gotta do, baby_."

They stayed on the phone setting up when they were going to meet, and at what time and what place.

xxxx

Sakura got an two hour lunch break for being so well and helpful as a intern nurse. She was moving up in the ranks of the medical field and her healing powers were becoming stronger. It was slightly disappointed that Sakura couldn't do much but heal, but hey-take it or leave and she took it and ran with it.

Naruto met Sakura outside on the front steps of the entrance to the hospital. For once he wasn't wearing his stupid black and orange jump suit. He looked relax; his hair was wild still but he was wearing some blue jeans and well…a-tshirt. His face was red from all the blushing he was doing.

They walked together down the main street, arm and arm. She noticed that Naruto had a slight switch in his walk-so it was apparent he had a little 'sugar in his tank'.

He whispered to her, struggling to speak. "I'm as hard as a broom stick."

Sakura didn't say anything but smiled. But Naruto was quick to go back to his dorky self.

"You didn't mention anything about condoms so I brought some with me." Sakura had a dumbfounded look on her face but he kept talking. "I didn't know what size you were so I got all of them. I got the cheap ones; Trojan is too chaped my ass paying two dollars for a box of three medium condoms. I hope they don't tear on us because that would suck."

Sakura was at a loss of words to say but in the end said, "cool."

Standing outside of Naruto's apartment balcony was Gaara. Naruto looked up and saw him standing, nearly fainted.

"Stay where you are, mister!" Naruto ran to the entrance of the apartment complex leaving Sakura scowling.

"What the fuck, Gaara."

The door to his apartment slammed against the wall of the house, creating a hole in the wall. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he rushed angrily to Gaara who was now in Naruto's living room also know as the bed room, also known as the kitchen,-oh and bathroom that was off to the side.

Sakura didn't pay attention to the words that were screaming from Naruto's mouth; she stared at the hole in the wall wondering how it was going to get fixed. She put her hands in her skort pockets and felt that she wasn't hard anymore. Well, if she wasn't hard then Naruto sure as hell wasn't.

They didn't notice her taking off her clothes and warming herself off. She walked naked, to Naruto and Gaara. Both males were able to smell a woman was no longer wearing clothes and adverted their eyes to Sakura.

"Are we gonna do this or not."

Both had wide eyes and the fact of seeing a naked female; though Gaara was more for Naruto. But he smirked and said, "Mind if I join?"

* * *

**Every thing in italics means its a song or are lyrics from a song. i feel a threesome coming on. a skort are shorts mixed with a skirt.**

**did hinata really die in the naruto series? i hope so; it sure makes things interesting. kind of like, J.K. should have killed Harry Potter, but no, she killed off people that weren't important.**

**sorry for the mistakes :(**

**oh and review; if not then i cant continue on; well i can but only for my pleasure, hahahahahahehehehehhohohoho!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

My friend told me a story about how she forgot her cellphone at the utsa campus bus stop. She had to ask the driver to stop; she got off the bus and went back to the bus stop. She searched around crazily for it, and there was this one busted looking guy watching her but not paying attention. She finally said "hey, do got my phone?" He said, "Uh...yeah." And he gave her the phone even though he saw her looking frantic and searching for it. My friend noticed that he was kind of chuckling and when she got on the via bus, she looked through her phone. She got a pic text of this guy who was trying to "holla" at her. He sent a picture of him cumming and the message read "R U ready?" My friend sent him a text back saying, "no and never".

**I laughed.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was on all fours; Naruto was getting her from behind and Gaara was getting sucked by her. But his dick kept becoming limp in her mouth. He would get hard and then he would get soft. Hard and soft, soft then hard, he couldn't make up his mind. Sakura had the feeling that this was going to be the worst sex that she ever had. For one, she was getting pounded by Naruto and her own dick wasn't even erect. She rolled her eyes and pushed Gaara's dick away from her mouth. A flick of her hand and Gaara stepped to the side and jacked off. His body was red and tense because he was trying to get it up but it wouldn't.

"You can win some, some of the time but you can't win them all, all of the time." She mumbled.

Sakura buried her head in her the carpet to escape the moans that were coming out of Naruto's mouth. He slapped her a few times on the ass-that kind of hurt; nonetheless, Sakura watched her own dick jump around, softly like it was having a siesure then the weirdest thought came to her mind. She lifted her head from the carpet and from watching her own dick jaba kaba.

"Hey Gaara!"

Gaara pretty much gave up on trying to get himself hard; he just sat Indian style on the floor; he watched but focused on Sakura who yelled his name. No wonder, he couldn't get hard. He wanted to fuck Naruto not Sakura-eww. "What?" He said.

Naruto grinted his teeth and bucked his hips. He put his arms around Sakura's waist and lifted her up. His dick slipped out of her and he walked to the wall. He put Sakura down as he slumped down to the floor. With his back against the wall, he gestured for Sakura sit on his dick. She put one arm around his neck to hold herself up and felt his cock slide back in her.

"Oh...fuck." The whisper came out and Sakura felt his breath. The trickles made her hair on the back of her neck stand up. She waited to speak because he pounding hard into her, and she couldn't concentrate on what she was going to tell Gaara. Her legs were over lapping Naruto's and their bodies were bathing in sweat.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Oh...god!" He hit that spot. The spot that automatically gets her dick erected like Luke Skywalker's light saber when it comes into contact with the force. Naruto bent his knees up ward and Sakura took her arm from around his neck. She rested her palms on the caps of his knees. She tilted her head back and though Naruto had his eyes closed, he felt treads of Sakura's hair on his eyelids. His nose sniffed the shampoo fragrance of Sakura: peaches and cream. He was transfixed. A little light headed, the bucking of his hips didn't stop. He pinched on Sakura's nipples and heard a little gasp escape from her.

How many years did it take to finally fuck her....forever. He hoped Gaara was doing his part; Naruto opened his eyes and saw Gaara sitting on the floor.

"What the HELL are you doing over there?!"

Gaara shrugged, "I can't get it up."

Naruto was gaining distance inside of Sakura, away from that g-spot. She hit him hard on the knee cap, using her fist.

"Naruto, focus! Dammit!"

He tried but he kept going back to Gaara. "What do you mean you can't get it up?"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto pulled out and got up. He walked over to Gaara sad that Gaara was sad. Sakura was dumb struck; she mumbled a bit, "You got to be fucking me...wait, no because if he was, his dick would be inside me right now." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She paced about the room a little then glanced down at her dick. She thought about jacking it off but-

"This is ridculous, Naruto! This is some bullshit right here! See-no. He was all for it."

Sakura went around the room picking up her clothes, and hurting inside each time her cock got a inch softer. She put on her clothes and made herself presentable and walked over to Naruto and Gaara. Gaara glanced up at her with is big, sad, green, panda eyes-aweee! 'NO!'

"Really, Gaara," she started. "You were all on the ban wagon and now... look at ya." Sakura clapped her hands in annoyance. "Lesson learn."

Naruto picked up his clothes and gave Gaara's his. "He was just nervous. Me and you can go at it another time."

Sakura didn't say anything she just sighed and shruged her shoulders; in other words, a maybe.

Gaara slowly put his clothes back on. "So what were you going to tell me?" He wondered.

Sakura thought for a moment and Naruto glanced her way. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed, "I was going to tell you to suck your own dick."

* * *

**Someone told me that Naruto has all these new characters on the show and what not, but i totally forgot who they were. so if anyone knows then send me a link that leads to the new characters so i can introduce them into the story. also so i wont have to search for them myself. **

**and not everyone can have great sex; there's ups and downs.**

**sorry for the mistakes :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

im going to do a HVU3 but i think it will be focus more on the guys...yo no se.

**

* * *

**

Sakura leaned on the counter fileling paper work for the young ninjas who were checking in for their physical. Today was going to be a busy day because the line was full of 12 year olds from all over for the Junin Exams. Sakura could remember back when she was 12; back when she had a crush on Sasuke-which somehow turned into a crush for Ino-which is the woman she's trying to woo after she gets her sex groove back. Infact, after she finished checking in all these pre-teens, she should check herself out.

Everyone who came in, she stampped her hand til finally the first batch of kids of the morning were through. She had three more batches to go, but until then she could pull out a little snack and eat.

Sakura ate her lunch quietly and taking her time; she spent her time people watching after she finished her snack. Tenten walked by with Naruto-who waved happily. She sat outside and on a table that was in the front of the lawn but over to the side with other tables, and benches.

"Never again..." She mumbled, forcing herself to display a fake smile just to satisfy Naruto, even though he wasn't able to satisfy her.

"Never again, what?"

Sakura put her hand down and blinked a few times dumbfounded. Someone was blocking her sunlight and ruining her from people watching. Her right hand was used to cover her eyes so she could see the ass who was blocking her view.

Sakura filled with astonishment for a while, she haven't seen Moegi in months. "Hi, Moegi. Sit. Sit, talk with me." She patted the area next to her.

Moegi sat down next to Sakura with her legs crossed. Her eyes looked straight ahead while Sakura's eyes analyzed the body next to her. No longer was she 9, no longer was she 12, but she was 17 and had grown into a beautiful flower. She still were her hair in that funky way of hers; her cheeks still blushed pink. Curves like a plastic water bottle Sakura could drink through all day; her bosom were matured but nothing to gawk at but then again, Sakura didn't care much about the breast size. Moegi's legs were slim, thin yet fit. Oh, she may come off as a timid, pussy but when heated...

"I like your outfit?" Sakura was referring to the striped red and blue caprice, wore with the occasional ninja sandles. But on top, just a blue tank top with a to-the-elbow sleeve white shirt underneath it. "Where are your friends at?"

"I don't know. Somewhere sucking each other off. "

"They're like that?"

"Yeah..."

It reminded Sakura of Sasuke and Naruto from back in those days.

"So you had a threesome with Naruto and Gaara yesterday?"

Sakura slapped her thighs, not believeing what she just heard. No wonder Naruto waved happily to her, he just got finished blabbing his mouth about the exchange!

"Hinata is angry about it but she won't admit it. But you can see it in her face. Did you know that her and Naruto have been talking?" Moegi asked. Sakura guessed Moegi was some sort of messenger or-what some would like to call it- an instigator.

"Okay first off, everybody talks."

"No, I mean like they were trying to get together." She exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. Her trash landed into the bin quite hard. "What are you talking about, Moegi! Hinata was the first person I fucked in this story, literally, the first chapter."

"Well," Moegi finished, "she's mad."

"She can stay mad."

Sakura paced back and forth, but not so much in thinking about Hinata. There were only four other futas besides herself that she associated with, but she could never figure out the fourth one. She stopped pacing and looked back at Moegi. Moegi wasn't on her list but-

"Hey Moegi?"

Moegi stood up and wiped off her caprice and walked over to Sakura. The next batch of kids were starting to line up in front of the hospital, she should get going soon. "What's in your pants?"

"My sex organ."

"No shit."

Her blush grew pinker, but she became defensive against Sakura's advances. "I'm under age, Sakura."

"17 is not underage here." Moegi didn't say anything. "Have you heard of an artist named Genuwine? American artist? He sings a song called 'In Those Jeans'. It goes-_in...- those...- jeans.._. And I forget the rest. Take it out, let me see!"

"No! There are kids here."

Sakura stepped closer and gave Moegi a hug; a hug that took both of them by surprise. Nonetheless, Sakura pulled back her own hair and whispered in Moegi's ear. "I'm sorry about you and Hinata's sister-what's her face breaking up. But all I need is three minutes to make you cum."

Sakura pushed Moegi to the other side of the building that led to the back alley. She got on her knees and looked up at the younger girl, grinning. To Sakura, the best part of oral sex is the revealing part. There was always the suspense when unzipping the jeans and then unbuttoning the button, pulling the jeans apart, and there it should be. And there it was!

She glanced at the clock on her cell phone and then closed her eyes, and opened her mouth...Wait, something wet dropped onto Sakura's face. She hoped it wasn't bird poop. She opened her eyes and felt her face. The liquid from her face, stained her hand. It wasn't poop; it was cum! She looked at Moegi with wide eyes; she was breathing fast and pinned herself against the wall, embraced herself. Sakura got to her feet and appeared...

"That wasn't even ten seconds, Moegi!"

"...I know..."

"Hanabi had every right to break up with you. Could you even get it in without spilling your seed all over her?"

Moegi looked down and zipped up her pants. Sakura hoped she wouldn't start crying because then she would be a punk. "Me and Hanabi weren't having sex. She's still a virgin."

"VIRGIN!" Sakura had to make sure she could hear things right. "She's still a VIRGIN!"

Moegi nodded her head.

futaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfutaxfuta

As Sakura went through the other batch of kids, she couldn't help but think she had to take Hanabi from her list. She was a virgin and no matter how corny it sounded, everybody should lose their virginity to the one they are attracted to, considering the fact most people regret the person they lost their virginity to(not considering those who were forced and/or otherwise). So for now, Hanabi had to be put to the bottom of the list.

Sai came up to Sakura and pulled up a stool. He told her he was asign to help her check in the kids. "Come on, form a second line, you little bastards!" Her and Sai weren't too keen on one another but Sakura was thankful for all the help she got.

"Awe, honey bun, why you look sad?"

Sakura ignored his sympathy but took her frustration out on the kids. She stamped those kids so hard, some of them walked out crying.

"You shouldn't even be in the exams if you're crying like a bitch!" Her scream at the little boy only made him cry louder, but his instructor thought about taking him out of the exams if he kept on crying.

"I know why you're sad."

"..."

"Gaara couldn't get it up-for you, Naruto couldnt finish you off, and poor Moegi cummed too fast!" He laughed his flamboyant laugh and slapped his thigh.

Saukra stamped the hand of the last kid in line and slouched in her seat. A sigh escaped her throat. Sai rolled his stool to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I can make all that up for you...." There it was again, that stupid laugh follow by his seducing smirk. He placed his index finger on her chin and then let it slide down her neck to her breast. It slid from her breast to her stomach, then came to a rest on her crotch.

"You're always so eager to please..." He said, "but now its time to be pleased."

Sai stood up from his stool and kneeled down under the counter. He lifted Sakura's mini nurse skirt. Not really listening, Sakura overheard Sai comment on her cock but he commented on everyone's cock, so that wasn't anything new.

"Hmmmm." She arched her back and closed her eyes, but snapped them open again once she remembered where she was. She stood from her stool and lean forward on the counter. She leaned with her elbows on the counter and arched her back. She bent her head so she was nose to nose with the counter. Sai closed his eyes and with each bob he did, throat was full with cock. Oh-not anyone can deep throat a good size dick; it takes practice to control one's gag reflex. If not, then one would be vomiting everywhere and well, that's a turn off for some(one would guess).

She ran her fingers through her hair and stood back up. The two hospital doors open; Sakura glanced at the clock. The next batch of kids wouldn't be coming through until thirty minutes from now. But it wasn't kids, nor a kid. It was Hinata. Sakura rolled her eyes..."really..."

Hinata walked to the counter with her timid, also always blushing and stuttering on what she needed to say, self.

"Ugh...I'm...Oh, quite...ugh...." yet it was Sakura who was having problem communicating.

"Why are you acting like that?"

'I have a guy who everyone thinks is gay sucking my dick,' Sakura thought but she said, "I have a sharp pain in my stomach because of my lunch. See-Oh! Ugh-, woo!"

Hinata stared at her with a uncredible expression on her face. "Me and Naruto had something going on." She was quiet but more stern...just a little.

Sakura stepped closer to the counter. By force, Sai accidently bumped his head on the back of the counter as he stumbled back. But it was okay because he still had Sakura's dick in his mouth.

"What was that sound?"

"I bumped my knee." Sakura lied..."Besides, you didn't say anything about Naruto when you and I were fucking. You enjoyed it. And you and Naruto have been trying to have something go on since yall were 12; you either have it or you don't. I'm no longer in the way, Sasuke's is far not in the way, and Gaara isn't in the way. Here's you chance-OHHH!" She had to let that one escape; Sai licked the tip of the head just right-

"Is someone giving you head?"

Her eyes became wide and she tried to find a way out of that one, "NO! Ohhhh....YES" She waved her arms everywhere, trying to shoo Hinata out of the hospital so she could really get off. Hinata rolled her eyes and said one last thing about leaving Naruto alone. Regardless, Sakura pushed Hinata's shoulder to help her guide herself to the door.

When the coast was clear, Sakura glanced one more time at the clock on the wall. She sat down and leaned on the stool with her back leaning against the counter, so she wasn't facing the front doors. Her eyes slightly closed and her cheeks became heated. Sai opened his eyes and also glanced at the clock; he had about five minutes until those 'brats' arrived.

Some would think that sucking faster would make the orgaism come faster, but that's true, sucking slower makes the orgaism come faster. So Sai did that. Her cock was wet from all his spit and saliva and he bite down a little, just enough to massage the muscle. He placed the tip of his tongue in the hole of Sakura's tip.

Sakura grabbed onto his hair and pushed his head farther down. With that one last push of Sai's head, his teeth pulled, scrapped over the veins. It was then that he felt Sakura's orgaism escaping to the exit. Sai thought about allowing the cum to flow onto the floor but instead, he did the unthinkable...he swallowed.

"...fuck..." Sakura wiped her hands on her skirt and helped Sai to his feet.

The doors opened and they fixed themselves up to appear as if nothing happen, nothing but fileling of paper work. Sai smirked and wiped his mouth of any left over cum.

Under her breath, she let out a breath and said, "Thanks, I sure as hell needed that."

futaxfutaxfuta

That night Sakura walked to the ramen store and saw Hinata sitting with Naruto. Sakura sat on the stool next to Hinata. The host asked her what she wanted and Sakura told him shrimp noodles, "..to go." She turned to Hinata and whispered, "Is Hanabi a virgin?"

Hinata chocked on her noodles but Naruto punched her in the back. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and laughed. "No, she done oral sex."

"But not penetration?"

"Nope. A vigrin is someone who is pure and hasn't done ANYTHING sexual with ANYONE not including themselves. You can't do oral and say 'im still a virgin'. No, it doesn't work that way. You're either a 100% virgin or you're no virgin." She chuckled. "You can't be a 50% virgin. I'm a 75% virgin! Hehehe. She's not a virgin. She's done oral...with Moegi."

"That must have not been a good experience." Sakura thought back earlier that day, also wondering if Sai was watching her when the incident, yes, the incident happened. Whatever, Hanabi was back on the list!

* * *

**sorry for the mistakes :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's this website this one guy wants me to tell yall about. its fanficbbbs (dot) com. or its fanbbs(dot) com. its one of those. its basically a forum for yall to discuss fanfiction. im not into forums so i dont care about it, but yall might. **

**

* * *

**

It was raining outside and the clouds were a dark grey. Naruto leaned on his window sill and stared outside, his face pressed against the window pane. Not many ninjas were out and about today though now and then, he might see some kids walking or playing around in the rain. For instance, just a second ago he saw Udon, Karin, and Moegi run by, but he figured they were trying to get out of the rain. He walked away from the window and look at his game system on the ground. He sighed, "I wouldn't be bored if I had that new Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince video game."

For a while, he paced back and forth of his little flat and then settled with just lying down, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe it was time for him to think; when was the last time he actually thought about something interesting? He could think about all the people he went out with, had sex with, and liked. Well, when he was 12, he liked Sakura and hated Sasuke. But then after a while, he started to like Sasuke and like Sakura. But then, he stopped liking Sakura but continued liking Sasuke. Then at the Junin Exams, he met Gaara. At first, Gaara was a freak with eyeliner over his eyes who loved killing people. But Sasuke wasn't able to beat him in the exam-or maybe he did, Naruto couldn't remember. But Naruto did remember Gaara speaking of his child hood and finally battling him. Naruto won that fight. He chuckled, getting a little cocky. Had there been a fight Naruto hadn't lost? Won against that one guy trying to kill Iruka. Won against Haku, Gaara...list goes on. Anyways, back to what he was thinking about-he liked Gaara after Gaara cooled down and the demon was released from him. After all those years, he could finally go to sleep. At the age of 15 he became Kazekage of his Sand Village. How Naruto was glad for him. By that time, Sasuke had left and Naruto tried looking for him but failed. Sasuke is never around anymore and because Sasuke was actually gone, Sakura began to like Naruto but also began liking Tenten. Nothing ever came from Sakura and him; they decided to just stay friends. So Naruto went out with Gaara and they lasted for a while but stopped. After him and Gaara broke up, Hinata confessed her feelings for him. Okay-Naruto never had any feelings for Hinata that went beyond friendship but lately he's been considering it. He still doesn't like her more than a friend but if someone gave you all their love and you had no one else, why deny them? Sasuke was gone, Gaara back in his village, Sakura trying to get with Ino yet she's fucking around to get her groove back. Shikamaru was stupid to even suggest that now Sakura might as well be the village's **flank**. Naruto blushed; if only he was Sasuke's flank-but nope! Out of the question.

Naruto had a couple of dinner dates with Hinata; she was still so timid but he wasn't expecting much from her anyway.

Awe and Naruto was so closed to making Sakura cum but if it weren't for Gaara, he would have been able to. But after Sakura left, him and Gaara had break-up sex. OoooooH!!

He thought about masturbating but wasn't really in the mood. But realized. "I never had sex with a girl. And one thing me and Hinata had in common was that we both fucked Sakura!" That was a conversation starter. He called Hinata up on his new cell phone; it was a touch screen. Similar to an ipod but not an Mac phone. He spent all his mission money on it(that's why he wasn't able to get Harry Potter), but it was well worth it. He could go on the internet and play games, most importantly he could check out the best ramen places to eat and compare their prices. "Hey, Hinata...yeah....hey, you wanna get together? ....Maybe at your place. If it's okay." A pause. "Great, I'll be over in about twenty minutes or so!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFUTAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat with Ino on the outside patio of the local restaurant.

Ino spoke up after drinking her tea. "Why are you having sex so much?"

Sakura kept her head down; she stared at the green herb in her tea.

"Are you still trying to get over Tenten?"

Still, no answer. Ino rolled her eyes and waited to see if Sakura would reply. She took out her umbrella from her bag purse and got up. She placed the cash on the table, enough to pay for her and Sakura's tea.

"Shikamaru suggested that I get loose because of the break up."

Ino quieted her comment. "Yeah...I'm sure you are loose."

Sakura didn't lift up her head even though she heard perfectly fine what Ino said. Ino wasn't trying to wait around either; she puffed up her umbrella and headed across the street. Sakura left a tip on the table and finished her tea. She looked out and saw the thunder storm starting to pick up. The sound was getting louder too. It was best she get back to her place and stay warm, and dry. Why was she feeling shitty all of sudden? She placed her hoodie over her head and stepped out onto the deserted street. She looked to her left and saw Naruto running up the street; she was going to wave but he was soaking wet and seemed to be in a rush. It was better she not disturb him and just go on home. "It's not like I'm not addicted to sex or anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finals is over so its time for Christmas break and what not. so its time for futa sex....well, not so much in this chapter!**

**Soo has anything new happened in Naurto Shippudden? Going by the manga and the subbed episodes on line, is he hokage yet? Has he gotten with anyone yet? in other words, has anything important happened.  
**

**

* * *

**It was still raining; it didn't look like it was going to clear up soon. Sakura sat at the front desk of the hospital expecting nothing was going to happen. So much has happened in the passed couple of months and the holidays were right around the corner now. It's been a while since she _did_ it. Since that talk of her being addicted to sex with Ino and with Shikamaru, she lost the urge to have it. The only time she had a boner was when she woke up in the morning. And even with it sticking up, veins protruding, and precum squirting, she thought about Ino, and it would quickly go down down, small and limp.

She moved around in her seat and heard the sound of rustling paper. She lifted her side, and felt her back pocket of her nurse uniform. The list that her and Shikamaru made together was now in her hand. It was crumple and the sides were tearing. The edges were dog earred. She tore up the list and threw it to the side....that wasn't smart. She got out of her seat and got on her knees to pick up the scraps. That way, she can throw them away properly.

"Always on your knees, so I hear."

Sakura lifted her head but too quickly, and hit her forehead on the counter. Great, if she wasn't careful her forehead would get bigger. She stood up and brushed her skirt down and threw the pieces away in the trash can near by. She sighed; it would have been better if she recycled those pieces with the environment and what not, going not that good.

"Sasuke," she said. "Naruto has been looking everywhere for you."

He rolled his eyes. His hair has gotten longer and so did his nails. But they weren't dirty but nicely trimmed. "Isn't he always looking for me?"

Sakura was going to say something but-he was right, Naruto was always looking for him.

"Why do you look so sad?" He leaned on the counter, a way that would have made Sakura swoon when she was 12.

"Sasuke, do you think I'm addicted to sex?"

"You havent had sex with me."

"Yes, I did."

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure we-"

"Nope."

Sakura could have swore she did, but was she such a slut that she couldn't even remember who she did. That didn't make her feel too good.

"Tenten and Temari broke up."

Holy shit, did he just say Temari and Tenten broke up. That's better news then fucking then fucking...then fucking then fucking TENTEN herself.

Sakura had to know all the juicey news and not that juice but the other juice when something is good. Sasuke leaned in and whispered into Sakura's ear. He said something about Termari having to go back to the Sand Village to assist Gaara. Tenten couldn't bare not being near Temari, and rumors were circulating that Temari was having sexual relations with one of the commander's daughter of the ninja army down there. Tenten went to go investigate and come to find out, Temari was cheating on her. This happened about a month ago, but Tenten recently broke up with Temari because Tenten wanted to give her self some time to calm down and come to terms with herself, and feelings. So when she was ready to move on, she called it off with Temari.

"What are you going to do with Ino because I see that you're excited about Tenten?"

As much as Sakura did had feelings for Tenten, it was time for her to move on. She really wanted to try and make things work with Ino. They were such best friends when they were little and it wasn't until Sasuke reared his head that things got ugly.

"Well." Sasuke interrupted her thought. "You cant get with Tenten because this is a InoxSakura fanfic. So what are you going to do with Ino?" He asked again.

Sakura slouched in her chair. Why was he even here...why...wasn't he fucking Naruto or his own brother, since there were rumors or...

"Hey Sasuke...I remember us having sex but you so would you like a taste of what happened when we did?"

Maybe if she had a blowjob from a cute emo looking guy then maybe she'll get her...mojo back. Mojo...she laughed at that word. They said it off of a anime she used to watch about some boy with big yellow hair, who had cards that were from Egypt or something. Anyways,

"Do you want to suck me?"

Sasuke thought about it; he looked around to see if anyone was near by. He gave Sakura a teasing smile, licking his bottom lip. He put his left hand in his shorts and rubbed himself. He leaned in forward over the counter saying, "you're such a naughty girl. Wanting me to suck you when it should be Ino getting on her knees for you."

Sakura felt a vibrate in her back pocket, the one where the list didn't come from. She took out her cell and saw she had a text from Ino. She clicked 'view' and read the text message.

'Hey, i think we should talk of our relationship w/ one another. if you're really serious about getting with me then let's arrange a time for us to talk.'

Sakura stared at the screen of her phone for a while. It wasn't until Sasuke asked if they were going to do it or not that she came back to the moment. She shook her head at Sasuke.

" Sorry for leading you on. But I'm gonna get off work soon and I need to speak with Ino. It was her who just sent me a text. We need to talk, so we're gonna talk. Besides, I wasn't hard anyway. But hey-like I said...Naruto's looking for you."

* * *

**I'll be able to up date more now that im on break. ill be able to do a lot more things now on break. write more, play more video games like sonic unleashed, avatar, and batman dark asylum, read more, and work on my animation. oh and hang with friends. :P i also forgot this story had a plot to it beyond sex so im trying to work that in there. you know, life's not always about sex, love is just as nice.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in a good old year, but I'm back. I wasn't stuck or anything, just busy with school and even when I was on break, I was busy with projects. Austin has a lot going on. =) two more chapters and the story will come to an end. **

**

* * *

**Sakura met Ino over by the university. Ino was sitting at the front steps, with her head cast down. Ino heard Sakura's foot steps and glanced up. She sighed when she saw the shorter pink head girl. Sakura leaned against the ledge of the steps, looking out toward the hill. The sun would be setting soon.

"Listen," Ino whispered. "We either have this relationship or not. We can't keep going back and forth, and you fucking who ever you fuck. At first I could handle it, but now, I don't want to. I don't want to deal with you and all your little sexepedes. Do you want to be with me or not? Just tell me-here and now. No more bull shit, no more running around the bush. No more wanting to feel my cock. And what's this I hear that there was some type of list-fuck list Kiba suggested to you a while back?"

Sakura was baffled; this was all coming down on her, and fast. "What?" What was the only thing she could think of to say.

Ino shook her head and continued. "The sex was fun but I want something more. Okay, I want a relationship with you, like we use to have until Tenten, Temari, they all got in the way."

Sakura took a big breath. This was it. It was time to be honest. This whole summer she was running around and not being true to herself, not being able to get over her relationship. But now that Tenten and Temari broke up, she didn't know what she wanted and all the sex she was having wasn't really making her any better. If anything, it was leaving her more lonely and distant from the rest of the group. She moved away from the ledge and walked over to Ino. She took her arm.

Ino snatched her arm away. "I bet you can't even name all the people you had sex with over the months!"

Inner Sakura yelled out, 'well damn, bitch!'

"I can too." Sakura said.

"When was the last time you got tested?"

"Ugh..." Sakura mumbled."I used condoms."

"Oh yeah, how often?"

"Often enough. Besides live free die, hard."

"Yeah, right, I came in the world clean and I want to go out of the world clean." Ino exclaimed. "Well, go on."

Sakura thought of all the people she had sex with. "There's Hinata, Tenten, Temari-I think, Sasuke-I think, yeah Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru-wait, did I...you know what? Fuck it, I had sex with pretty much all of us except for maybe Neji can't really remember. Whatever. But to tell you the truth Ino, I like you but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

Ino stared at her.

"I've been acting crazy and I figured all this sex would make me feel good but its not. I need to go away from here. For a while, a couple of days or so. Weeks, months, I thought about transferring universities. I'm gonna start filling out applications, getting recommendation letters, and talking to my advisers tomorrow. Might go to a different village, or might even go to a city. There's plenty to do there and lots to see, explore." Sakura took a breath again. "What I'm trying is, I need to calm the fuck down. I tell you what. Let's go out to dinner tonight and spend the evening with one another."

Ino nodded her head after thinking for a while. She gave Sakura her hand and together they walked away from the steps of the main building of their university.

"And if it doesn't hurt to ask," Sakura started. "It'll be awesome if we could fuck one last time."

Ino laughed and blushed. She would have to see how the evening played out.

But...Sakura stopped walking again and turned to face Ino. "On second thought, I am addicted to sex and it hurts me and lots of other people. I'll get help once I transfer to another university, but can I suck your dick right here, right now?"

* * *

**This chapter was not that great at all, but there are three more chapters left which will be nothing but sex. And i'll be sure to up date quicker since it sucks waiting around for something that might not even come back. But I'm back and I'm back to finish up all my stories and maybe start on new ones, if I'm in the mood to. But when I start something, I plan to finish. I think I promised sex in the last chapter but oh well, I had to get my mojo back from this one. I been away for a very long while and even forgot what happened myself. =) sorry for the mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My New Year's resolution is to complete these stories and get laid more. Hmm, hmm, that's right.**

**For those of you who haven't seen Black Swan, I suggest going to see it. I rarely see movies that aren't animation, but when I do then that means the movie must be damn good. Black Swan was my 2010 movie of the year. I give it a good 9/10, simply because I felt the minor female character kind of wasn't really needed after all. =/**

**

* * *

**It was cold that night but their body heat kept them warm enough. They wanted each other bad and yet, it took them all this time to even end together. The scratching and clawing at one another just so they could feel the skin, feel the touch of the other person, was the sensation they've been waiting for. They were mad women; biting at the lip when kissing, drawing a little drip of blood to the ground. Any by standers passing should stop and watch the Live Show; they would be a fool to not do so other wise.

Sakura didn't know whether it was love they were feeling or a strong lust for one another, but if it was love, it wouldn't be strong lived. Sakura made up her mind to go a far to settle things because her heart wasn't leading the right way. Her cranium, it was time for him to lead right after her last performance of the night. Now Ino knew what she was feeling. She was feeling everything all that once and to her, it formed one being which was love. Sakura could argue; they could argue that it was nothing beyond lust but Ino didn't believe they were just fucking-no, she believed they were making love. For one to make love to another one, then one must be in love. To her it was reasonable.

Her mouth moved from Ino's lips to her neck, taking in a good amount of skin. Sucking in and sucking out, leaving little red marks where the blood accumulated to. She teased Ino's cock by moving her ass back and forth on her lap. Each bump another inch was added to Ino's cock. There wasn't any talking; only the pants and moans coming from half closed mouths that might have been heard if those by standers were listening closely.

Her blond hair escaped the rubber band used to hold it up. It came down in slow and Sakura was quick to grab the strands, push them back to expose a face beauty itself dared to match. The lips, rosy with each nibble and gush of the tongue, gave Ino shivers. Jolts that started from the head, to the neck, to the stomach, to shaft, and ended in the pre cum that drooled just at the tip. No more, Sakura did the honors of taking Ino's cock out so the only thing Ino had to do was relax. Sakura slid down her bottoms just a bit to expose the arse that's begging, 'Please, stick it in me. Please, baby, please.'

It would just have to be one position tonight. They could risk taking away their body heat if they tried to do some flip, throw her up in air, catch her, get her back doggy style. It was fine the way it was. Sometimes, the best sex was the simple sex.

Sakura took the cock and placed it just below her boogina. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. It's been a while since she's got fucked in the butt. The booty and the vagina have at least one thing in common. If they lack sex for a good while, they close, becoming tight. Which means the next time they get action, it's going to hurt...So Sakura was just doing what any normal boy or girl would do when they hadn't taken one in a good while, they prepare themselves for what starts out as pain but hopefully, for some, ends in pleasure and glory. She wasn't weak though. She didn't just take the tip; no, she sat down and took it all. The more that was in, the better it would be for Ino and her.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked. It's polite to ask your lover if their okay before continuing forward. "I'll start out slow if you want."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you do as you like. That alone will give me pleasure."

"...I could say the same to you."

Sakura placed her arms around Ino's neck. She wanted to be close to her skin, close to the smell of her hair, close her eyes, and take her to a land she rarely descends to. In her mind she was thinking Ino was one of the few people she would go bareback to. In the heat of the moment, some times people have slip ups. This wasn't a slip up; she wanted to feel all of Ino, from the tip to the balls.

The groans coming from Sakura, echoed in Ino's ear, turning her cheeks rose red. The sweat beads twinkling down with his trust of her hip. She grabbed Sakura's butt cheeks; she held on tight, closing her eyes, and biting the neck of Sakura. Tonight Sakura was her's and no one else's. That night, her seed would flow inside of Sakura. This night, Sakura desired the seed of Ino.

They pumped and pumped, the smacking noises bouncing off the walls of the near by buildings, dancing with the wind in the trees. Their thighs became slippery because of the juices but it added more lubrication. Sakura slowed the rhythm down. She could feel herself coming to her peek; she didn't grab her cock to jack off. No, she was going to do what most weren't able to do-hands free cum shot with the cock still inside of her. She knelt back on Ino, placing her hands on Ino's thighs. She wanted Ino to see what she had caused. Ino opened her mouth; the target was open, now all Sakura had to do was aim.

Her cock bumped; it comes. Sakura's breathing became deep; she tilted her head and arched her back. She shot two loads into Ino's mouth and the rest oozed out. At that, Ino's grunting became raspy. Her grip on Sakura tighten and she leaned in. Her movement gotten slower and Sakura felt the warm juices flowing inside her. Right after this, she would be sure to go to the nearest pharmaceutical store to get the Morning After pill. She may have wanted Ino's seed inside her but she didn't want it to developed.

Sakura remained where she was and so did Ino. They leaned into one another. "Damn, you taste fucking good." Ino whispered.

* * *

**I hope that was a good fuck chapter; I mean shit, that got me turned on. =p Over Thanksgiving break and Christmas break, I spent most of my time watching Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nicktoons. That's a really good cartoon. When my gay bff told me about it in 2005, I just brushed him off. I should have listened to him. But its all good since I watched all three seasons already. **

**Should I end the story on this note? It seems right. Tell me what ya think. Hope you all had a good holiday break as well as a good new years. **

**I would put my twitter on her and even though I'm always on it, I don't really say anything. I just follow people, depending.**

**Boogina=booty hole. I got it from Noah's Arc which is a show about four fine ass gay black men. **

**Sorry for the mistakes. =)  
**


End file.
